Thérapie de Couple
by myrtillenaru
Summary: Draco et Harry sont mariés depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage ! ou pas... Slash HPDM / Yaoi / Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Séance 0

**Posté le :** 28 Août 2011.

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Pourquoi ? Euh... Non ! Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça ! Pas ma faute s'il veulent s'envoyer l'air !

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour( enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi / Mpreg

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage !

**Note d'auteur :** Y'a pas de Uke ou de Seme fixe désolé ! Sinon, appréciez mon charmant Docteur Johnson qui va se coltiner le pire des couples ! Bonne Lecture et oubliez pas les p'tites reviews, elles font tellement plaisir !

* * *

><p>Le Dr Johnson était le psychologue pour couple le plus réputé et ceci dans le monde des sorciers ou chez les Moldus. Il avait remis ensemble les couples les plus malheureux, calmer leurs disputes et étouffer leurs craintes. Il avait redonné le bonheur et tous l'en remerciaient. Ce mois-ci, il devait s'entretenir avec un couple dit difficile. Un de ses confrères lui avait refilé leur dossier en disant qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour ce genre de couple. Il avait lu rapidement leur dossier et s'étonna sur quelques détails : bon, tout d'abord, il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit un couple avec deux personnes du même sexe. Le médecin avait une philosophie bien à lui : il pensait que L'amour n'était que le roman du cœur et c'était le plaisir qui en était l'histoire*. Et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en écoutant l'amour qu'éprouvaient deux jeunes gens entre eux était si intense que jamais il n'avait songé à changer de métier. Enfin…Jusqu'à ce fameux couple…<p>

Plonger dans ses pensées, le docteur n'entendit même pas sa secrétaire entrer :

-Docteur ! Ils sont arrivés.

-Hein ? De qui parlez-vous ?

-Du couple qui a réservez pas mal de séance pour ce mois.

-Mmmmh… Je m'en souviens, faites les entrer, s'il vous plait.

-Bien.

La blonde referma soigneusement la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, laissant le psychologue se préparer. Il sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un nouveau bloc de feuille et enleva le capuchon de son stylo noir. Il écrivait la date du jour lorsque la jeune femme revint en compagnie de deux hommes. Le premier était plus grand que le second, il portait une veste en cuir noir, un jean déchiré et un tee-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire : » Chanel «. Le psychologue en déduit que le couple était riche, chose qu'il nota dans sur une feuille. L'homme qui arriva après, avait un charisme fou, bien plus que le premier. Le Brun qui, contrairement à son conjoint dont les cheveux étaient noirs, portait des lunettes de soleil, une veste en cuir blanc, une chemise bleue ciel, qui tendait sur le blanc, légèrement ouverte et un jean noir moulant. Rien à faire, cet homme était beau et avait une grande classe. Johnson pensa alors qu'il formait en magnifique couple et le nota. Les deux hommes saluèrent rapidement le docteur avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Tous attendirent que la secrétaire parte pour prendre la parole. Ce fut le Brun qui la prit en premier, coupant l'élan du spécialiste :

-Nous avons, tout d'abord quelques petites confidences à vous faire, docteur. Commença-t-il.

-Je vous écoute.

-Nous sommes des sorciers.

Johnson ne fut guère surprit par cet aveu. Il savait que les sorciers qui faisait appelle à lui était la plus par du temps des couples spéciaux et faisait pas mal de confidence avant le début d'une séance.

-Aussi nous voudrions, moi et mon mari, que vous signiez ceci.

Le brun fit alors apparaître avec toute la grâce du monde un parchemin et une plume qu'il tendit au docteur. Celui –ci prit un air étonné mais signa quand même sans lire le contenu. Le brun arbora un sourire satisfait puis déclara :

-Merci docteur, vous venez de passez un pacte inviolable.

**-Quoi**… ! s'exclama le psychologue en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

-Vous déclarez donc ne jamais divulguez ce que vous apprendrez sur mon conjoint et moi-même au cours de notre thérapie et…

-Pour cela il y a le secret médical ! hurla t-il presque coupant ainsi la parole au brun qui prit un air contrarié.

-Et vous nous autorisez à vous tuez au cas où vous oublieriez notre pacte. Finit finalement le beau gosse d'un ton las.

Notre cher psychologue se demanda si le cas de leur couple était si grave que cela. Il soupira puis se rassit sur son fauteuil.

-Bien. Dit-il un peu calmé. Et donc, les autres confidences ?

Le Brun sourit à son mari et se retourna vers le docteur.

-Nous n'avons pas donné nos vrais noms.

-Je vois. Marmonna-t-il en rayant les noms de Terry et Simon Bouth sur sa feuille.

-Il n'y a pas que nos noms qui sont faux, toutes les informations que nous avons transmises à votre secrétaire sont fausses.

Ce fut donc dans un soupir que l'on entendit le déchirement de plusieurs feuilles.

-Autres choses avant que je ne jette totalement votre dossier ?

-Oh ! Vous pouvez le faire, ceci n'est même pas notre véritable apparence. En fait, vous pouvez même ne pas en faire, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

D'un geste las et peu confiant, il jeta leur dossier. Il aurait dû le bruler comme il aurait dû lire ce stupide pacte avant de le signer ! Lorsqu'il voulut relevez la tête, une lumière blanche l'aveugla. La lumière passée, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux mais au lieu de ça il les écarquilla fortement et ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, cligna dix ou vingt fois des yeux avant de pratiquement hurler :

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

Deux sourirent lui répondirent puis Harry Potter prit pour la première fois la parole :

-Alors on la commence cette séance, docteur Johnson ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…. Une Review ou deux c'est pas de refus ^^ !<strong>_

_*** c'est une citation de Beaumarchais. J'en mettrais souvent.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Séance 1

**Posté le :** 30 Août 2011.

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Pourquoi ? Euh... Non ! Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça ! Pas ma faute s'il veulent s'envoyer l'air !

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour( enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi / Mpreg

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage !

**Note d'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou dans leurs favoris ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Voilà, la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Séance 1 : De l'amour à la haine, il y a... une question ?<strong>

Le Dr Johnson passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa bouche avant de prendre une grande, une très grande inspiration.

-Expiré ! Vous allez avoir une crise cardiaque. Grommela l'ancien Prince des Serpentards.

Johnson ignora la remarque sarcastique du blond et expira. Il se décida alors à commencer sa thérapie.

-Pas trop tôt ! Souffla Draco.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose Mr. Malfoy ? demanda le docteur qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Potter.

-Comment ?

-Potter.

-Je ne vous suis pas.

- Si vous preniez le bon chemin on en n'en serait pas là ! commenta le blond

- Je ne vous suis toujours pas.

- Et voilà, vous avez pris le virage ! dit-il en mettant sa main sur ses yeux. Là, il n'y a plus rien à dire vous êtes sortis de la route.

- Mais…Donc…Je… Vous…

-Oh ! La Ferme ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là donc pitié épargnez-moi les conjonctions et les pronoms ! Pas la peine de nous faire une liste, on les connait déjà !

Johnson soupira. Il était surpris. Il pensait que Draco était un riche gentleman, poli et sympathique, sinon pourquoi Harry l'aurait-il épousé ? Sur ce point-là, il se trompait lourdement sur le compte du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait dit « Adieu » à la politesse et au gentlementarisme* le jour de son mariage. Comme quoi y'en a qui promettent que le Pire au détriment du Meilleur.

-Bon si nous commencions par les présentations ?

- N'est ce pas la moindre des choses ? répondit le blond sur le même ton et en haussant les épaules.

Harry n'avait pris la parole qu'une fois depuis le début de la « séance » et s'était l'occasion rêver pour que le beau brun ouvre sa délicieuse bouche. Mais pensez, chers lecteurs, que sérieusement il aurait dû se la fermer.

-Bien, commençons par vous, Harry. Présentez-vous ?

- Harry Malfoy-Potter, 30 ans, est **MARIE** et a des **ENFANTS** ! répondit-il alors en instant bien sur les mots « marié et enfants » puis il jeta un regard noir au psy qui détourna sa tête.

- Draco Potter-Malfoy, un âge indéterminé, marié et a des enfants.

-Je ne vous avais rien demandé.

-C'est pour ça que je réponds.

Le psy griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille puis en pris une autre et leva les yeux sur ses deux patients :

-Bien, je pensais commencer par une étude comportementale mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Alléluia ! s'exclama alors Harry

-Tu l'as dit, chéri !

-Non. Pas de comportemental mais nous allons ensemble, définir comment vous vous voyez l'un l'autre.

Il eut droit à deux soupirs. Sérieusement, pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Johnson tenta de rester calme après tout, il n'était que devant le Grand, le Magnifique, le Puissant, l'Elue, le Sexy Harry Potter ! Il se racla légèrement la gorge.

-Bien. Harry. Excusez-moi, je prends la liberté de vous appelez par votre prénom car bientôt nous serons très proches.

-Mais je vous en prie, docteur.

-Bien. Donc…

-**Stop !** Intervint Draco. Je vous jure que, si vous répéter encore une fois le mot « **Bien** » je vous fais castrer ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Je ne plaisante pas. Harry, dis-lui.

Mais le Brun ne prit aucunement la parole. En bon spécialiste qu'il était, le Dr. Johnson ne fut aucunement impressionner même si, à ce moment-là, il prit la décision de ne plus jamais prononcer le mot « Bien » et ceci de toute sa vie. Car une menace venant du Célèbre Draco Malfoy ça ne s'ignore pas ! Non, cela ce se prend en considération et même pire, on garde ça en mémoire ! Il nota donc : « _Draco__domine__complètement,__totalement__et__entièrement__le__couple_, homme très très **dangereux** ! »

-Donc, Harry levez-vous et mettez-vous en face de Draco et dites-moi ce que vous voyez quand vous le regardez.

Harry s'exécuta.

-Je vois un beau blond, magnifique, sexy et qui est mon mari.

Johnson nota sa description et désigna du doigt le canapé, signe qu'il pouvait s'assoir.

-Faites donc de même, Draco.

Se levant à son tour mais ne resta pas debout. Non, au contraire, Draco vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son mari, le regardant avec un regard intense puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je vois un magnifique brun avec les cheveux en bataille, le sourire charmeur, qui est atrocement sexy et qui est…mon idiot de mari.

Il fit un petit sourire à son mari qui était assez surpris par sa déclaration, se leva et s'assit le sourire aux lèvres. «_Attendez,__il__n__'__y__a__pas__un__tout__petit,__non,__je__veux__dire__un__gros__problème ?__Je__ne__sais__pas__moi,__je__suis__peut-être__psy__depuis__vingt__ans__mais__c__'__est__la__première__fois__que__lorsque__je__demande__de__décrire__la__personne__qu__'__on__aime__qu__'__on__la__traite__d__'__idiote !__Je__ne__sais__pas,__moi,__la__plupart__du__temps__ils__finissent__même__par__pleurer.__Là,__le__principal__concerné__n__'__a__même__pas__ouvert__la__bouche !__Il__n__'__y__aurait__pas__un__truc,__comme__un__BIG__problème__dans__ce__couple,__par__exemple ?_ » Johnson stoppa là sa réflexion car Harry venait de se tourné vers Draco. Mais sentant une tempête arrivé, il prit la parole :

-Dites moi Draco, vous aimez Harry n'est ce pas ?

Silence.

-Vous l'aimez ? Insista t-il

-Ouais, ouais… finit par répondre ce dernier sans même le regarder.

-Et vous Harry, Aimez-vous Draco ?

Re-silence.

-Ok reprit-il un peu choqué. Alors vous ne vous aimez pas ?

Encore un silence.

-Bon sang, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que faites ici !

-Mais justement, je n'en sais rien ! J'aurais préféré dormir qu'être là moi ! S'offusqua Harry qui venait de craquer.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi, si j'essais de rattraper ce qu'il reste de notre couple !

-Mais de quel couple, tu parles ? Je ne sais même pas **pourquoi** on est ensemble !

- Mais tu devrais le savoir ! C'est bien toi qui est venue me demander un mariage ! Je ne t'y ai jamais forcé !

- Et voilà ça recommence ! Maintenant c'est de **MA****FAUTE** ! Comme d'habitude ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

Draco prit alors un visage outré et on put voir sur son visage qu'une colère noire l'envahissait.

-Alors, **TOI** !

-Ouais. Je l'ai dit ! T'es qu'un sale con, arrogant et narcissique. En fait, la seule chose de bien chez toi, c'est ton physique ! Heureusement, vu combien je paye pour la facture d'eau et d'électricité de la salle de bain !

- **Connard** ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu me traite de con ! Mais excusez-moi, Monsieur Saint Potty ! Je ne suis pas l'Elue, moi ! Je ne me pavane pas devant les journalistes avec une serpillère en guise de chevelure !

Et la tempête éclata. Les insultes fusèrent. Notre cher psy se recula légèrement. Cela faisait exactement une heure qu'ils se disputaient. On aurait pu croire, qu'un bout d'un moment il y aurait manque d'argument mais non ! Et s'est qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête ! Il chercha de l'aspirine dans un de ses tiroirs mais il s'arrêta. Le silence. Pas de cris. Pas d'insultes. Juste le silence. « _**Le**__**silence !**_ » Johnson osa un regard vers ses patients et là ce fut le pire des chocs :

Draco enlaçait alors son brun et déposait sur ses lèvres un délicieux baiser. Harry avait ses mains sur les hanches du blond et collait son corps au sien. Le Brun caressait les cheveux blonds avec une douceur infinie. Ils semblaient amoureux ! « _**Amoureux !**_ » Malheureusement, ils furent très vite interrompus par des toussotements exagérés de la part de leur psy, qui lui cherchait à savoir pourquoi tant d'amour d'un seul coup. Ils stoppèrent leurs baisers pour lui lancer des regards noirs. Harry soupira et lâcha son beau blond. Le beau blond, quant à lui, bien trop énervé, préféra proférer quelques menaces de morts mais en beau savant qu'il était, il opta pour la méthode « _je-te__–__fais-comprendre-que-__par__–__rapport-à__–__moi-t__'__es-con__ –__et-t__'__es-misérable-avec-des-maths_ » :

-Dites Docteur et si on faisait des Mathématiques ?

-Euh... Quoi ?... Maintenant ?

-Non, non ! Quand j'irais chez le pape ! Répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je ne sais…

-Justement, écoutez-ça : « Soit A, un succès dans la vie. Alors A = x+y+z. Où x = travailler. Y = écouter. Z= se taire. »**

-Euh… C'est un peu compliqué…

-Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé. Si maintenant B, votre mort prochaine. Alors B = x+y+z. Où x = sans travail et sans domicile fixe. Y = se faire tabasser. Z= devenir mon esclave. Maintenant, Question ! Quelle équation choisiriez-vous ? L'équation A ou l'équation B ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes de réflexion pour que notre pauvre psy s'écrie :

-A ! La A ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne recommencerais plus.

-Tant mieux ! Déclara Harry. Parce que nous, on se casse ! Ah oui, je ne sais pour toi, mon amour, mais l'équation B sera bizarrement toujours réalisable dans un avenir proche !

-C'est vrai. En plus, j'ai envie d'un nouvel elfe de maison. Répondit Draco avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-Mais attendez-vous ne pouvez pas partir !

-Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? demanda Harry

-Il reste encore une heure !

- Vous êtes célèbre ?

-Non, mais…

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors Fermez-là ! Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris l'équation A. Vous bossez, vous nous écoutez et vous vous la fermez ! Ou peut-être voulez-vous testez l'équation B ? A près tout, on ne sait jamais. Cela pourrait être une bonne expérience !

-Non, mais…

Le couple ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Une heure ! Il avait tenu une heure ! D'habitude, c'est un cinq minutes qu'il résolvait les problèmes de couple mais dans ce couple! Ce couple ! I Ils étaient son pire cauchemar ! Un coup, ce sont les pires ennemis du monde et d'un autre ce sont de parfaits amoureux. Comment allait-il « réparer » ce couple ? Ce n'était pas humainement possible de faire une chose pareille ! C'est comme une pile, on n'essaye pas de la réparer, on la jette et on en rachète une nouvelle !

OoO

_Derrière la porte du bureau du Dr Johnson…_

-Parfait, il a mordu à l'hameçon ! murmura Harry à l'oreille de son compagnon

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

-Chéri, tu pense que je lui ai donné une trop mauvaise image de moi ?

-Non, plus il sera traumatisé mieux ce sera !

-T'a raison. Bon, je meure de faim.

-Que dirais-tu d'un resto ?

- A New York ?

-Pourquoi pas, je me sens de bonne humeur.

-Moi aussi. déclara Harry en prenant par la main Draco, Allons chercher les enfants !

La jeune secrétaire blonde observa les deux hommes sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr. Johnson. Seulement, son patron ne répondit pas lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle s'autorisa à entrer :

-Docteur ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se ruer vers ce dernier.

- Oh, c'est toi Angela ! dit le docteur dans un hoquet du au trop plein d'alcool présent dans son sang. Il toucha le visage de la jeune fille avant de se resservir un verre de Whisky.

- Arrêtez tout de suite de boire ! Vous êtes en service !

-Rien à battre ! De Toute façon, je vais crever ! Ce con avec son équation à deux balles va me trouer les narines. Et son mari va me fusillez et me jetez à la mer. C'est bien la mer, y'a plein de poison !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Arrêtez-ça et asseyez-vous !

Le psy obéit et éclata en sanglot en marmonnant un truc que chers lecteurs vous pourriez traduire comme :

-Pitié que demain n'arrive jamais !

Mais demain arriva et il retrouva avec un grand sourire son nouveau couple pour de nouvelles aventures !

To be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>*: Citation modifiée d'Einstein !<strong>

**Pas trop déçu, j'espère ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Séance 2

**Posté le :** 18 Septembre 2011.

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Pourquoi ? Euh... Non ! Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça ! Pas ma faute s'il veulent s'envoyer l'air !

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour( enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi / Mpreg

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou dans leurs favoris ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Voilà, la suite !

**Note de l'auteur (2)** : Euh... ce chapitre est le commencement de l'histoire. Tout commence à Poudlard et tout ce fini dans un lit ! Non, je rigole ! Voici la séance 2 dans son intégralité !

* * *

><p>Le Dr. Johnson entra dans son bureau, en remerciant Angela pour son aide de la veille. Ses deux patients étaient déjà arrivés et l'attendaient dans son bureau. Il s'assit donc face à eux un grand sourire aux lèvres :<p>

-Bonjour Messieurs.

Harry et Draco l'observèrent tous d'abord puis se regardèrent avant de soupirer et de demander en chœur :

-C'est Hermione, c'est ça ?

Le docteur ne leur répondit pas mais leur offrit un sourire radieux.

-J'en étais sur ! Elle lui a parlé. Déclara Draco.

- Je te l'avais dit, Draco ! Elle est flippante ! C'est peut-être ma meilleure amie mais elle est flippante ! Je me demande comment fait Théo !

-Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ! Intervint Johnson qui ne semblait pas reconnaître la même personne dans les propos du brun.

-Faites comme si vous ne saviez pas ! Aboya Draco. On parle d'Hermione Nott, évidemment !

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle m'a parlé ? s'exclama le docteur

- Et voilà ! J'en étais sur ! avait déclaré Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux. On est foutus !

Un grand silence s'installa. Le couple stressait : Harry ne cessait de passer les mains dans ses cheveux et Draco tapotait son index sur l'accoudoir en bois du canapé. Ils étaient des hommes morts. Hermione avait découvert leur petit jeu et à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être en train d'attendre patiemment le moment où elle pourrait leur parler. Evidemment, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas assez fous (ou plutôt suicidaires) pour aller la voir d'eux-mêmes. Oh non ! Ils allaient éviter la jeune femme pendant un long moment. Après avoir pris la décision d'éviter au maximum Hermione, Draco se décida à briser le silence :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-il persuader que la jeune fille ne les laisserait pas filer.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mais Johnson qui avait observé ses patients et se réjouissait déjà de la suite des évènements. Oui, Mme Nott lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait donné une méthode infaillible pour qu'Harry et Draco avoue qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans leur couple. Non, pas qu'ils n'étaient pas un beau couple mais il avait senti des tensions entre eux. Et en tant que meilleur psychologue pour couple, il n'allait pas les laisser repartir comme ça ! _Foi__de__Johnson,__Harry__Potter__et__Draco__Malfoy__seraient__le__couple__le__plus__heureux__du__monde__!_Mais pour ça de longues séances seraient nécessaire.

Pendant le monologue intérieur de Johnson, Draco et Harry se disputait, enfin pas au début de leur conversation, mais celle-ci semblait prendre des proportions :

- Faudra qu'on l'évite un bon moment. Murmura Draco à l'attention de son mari

- Ouais, ouais.

- Non ! Pas de « ouais », parce que je te connais Harry James Malfoy-Potter ! Tu es incapable de mentir !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir mentir à ma sœur !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas ta sœur !

- Si.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- **STOP !**Hurla Johnson dont la dispute du couple l'avait légèrement perturbé.

Le couple se calma. Johnson se souvint alors du dernier conseil d'Hermione, elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'avoueraient rien s'il ne frappait pas là où cela faisait mal ! Et pour ça rien de tels que de vieux souvenirs. Il reprit donc :

- J'ai étudié votre cas et il n'y qu'une seule thérapie qui vous conviennent.

- Ah, oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle ? Demanda Draco

- Cette thérapie a guérie de nombreux couples. Mais elle est très longue. Elle est basée sur vos souvenirs communs.

- Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'on va vous racontez toute notre vie ? Ah non ! Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.

- Oh mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Madame Nott tient à ce que vous finissiez cette thérapie et que je lui en envoie un compte rendu.

- Elle a le droit de lire ça ?

- Non mais je peux aussi que je n'ai pas fait attention lorsque je postais mon courrier répondit nonchalamment Johnson.

Un dilemme s'imposait à notre couple : ne pas faire la thérapie et fuir le plus loin possible pour qu'Hermione ne les retrouve jamais ou faire la thérapie et juste se faire engueuler.

- Ok ça marche répondit soudainement Harry qui sans consulter son mari avait pris la décision de poursuivre la thérapie.

- Et pour vous Draco ?

_Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire ? Puisque Monsieur veut continuer cette putain de thérapie, ben qu'il la fasse ! pensa Draco._

- C'est bon. Déclara t-il.

- Bon. Commençons notre séance. Nous allons commencer par le début, voulez-vous.

- Le début ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Oui, je parle de votre rencontre.

- Putain mais tout le monde connait cette partie de histoire ! Intervint Draco

- Moi, je ne suis pas au courant. Mentit-il

Evidemment, tous le monde connaissait l'histoire du Grand Harry Potter. Lui-même la connaissait, après ne faisait-il pas parti de son Fan-Club ?

- Ah oui ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas connaître la « si célèbre Histoire du Grand Harry Potter »! demanda Draco

- Absolument.

- Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un poster **XXXL** (si, si, ça existe !) de **MON****MARI** sur **CE** mur ? - Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

- Ah oui ? Sa photo est votre fond d'écran.

- Pur hasard. Répondit Johnson en haussant les épaules.

- Attendez. Je paris que dans ce tiroir, dit le blond en désignant ce dernier du doigt, vous avez rangé votre si précieux badge « Fan de Harry Potter Forever « édition limitée (pas si limitée que ça…)

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'ouvrir ce tiroir.

- Oui mais je vais le faire quand-même répondit Draco le sourire sur les lèvres.

Bon, évidemment, il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir une telle chose dans le tiroir du grand spécialiste en thérapie de couple qu'était le Dr. Johnson. C'est donc un peu déboussolé et carrément choqué que notre blondinet entreprit de s'assoir. _Très__bonne__initiative_pensa son cerveau. De son côté Harry était dans un état d'hilarité totale, hilarité qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son conjoint.

- Harry, reprit Johnson un peu gêné, racontez-nous tout, de votre point de vue et évidemment Draco, vous ne devez pas intervenir.

Johnson fixa longuement Draco en qui il essayait déceler une once d'approbation mais n'en trouvant pas, il se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry ?

Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais juste à la pensée de voir son psy en train de l'aduler ou de chouchouter le plastique rose fluo qui lui servait de badge était hilarant. Si bien qu'il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se calme.

- Je connais… Dit-il entre deux fous rires, Draco depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant.

- 21 ans pour être plus précis. Ajouta Draco.

Tous le regardèrent.

- Oh ! C'est bon, je me tais ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- On s'est rencontré dans le train menant à Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de devenir son ami mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ce refus ? demanda Johnson.

- Il avait insulté Ron et Hagrid.

- Ron… Vous parlez de Ron Zabini, je suppose.

- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je vois… Draco, racontez-nous votre version des faits. Les règles sont les même : Harry vous ne devez pas intervenir.

Le Brun acquiesça de la tête.

- Draco ?

- Ce jour-là, commença Draco d'une voix traînante, mon père m'a demandé de devenir ami avec « Harry Potter ». Je suis donc allé dans son compartiment et je lui tendu la main en me présentant. Mais l'idiot qu'il est, ne l'a pas serré. Je suis reparti vexer et humilié. C'est à partir de là, que la « guerre » entre nous as commencé.

- Oui, c'est vrai répondit Johnson un livre à la main.

- Lâchez ce livre ! Ordonna Draco qui reconnu tout de suite la couverture.

- Draco ! Laisse-le ! cria Harry exaspéré par le comportement de son mari.

- Pourquoi ? Oh et puis merde ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Après tout, ce n'est ma biographie qu'il lit !

- Biographie ? demanda Harry

- La vie du Magnifique et Sexy Harry Potter, Tome 1. Cita Draco.

- Tome 1 ? Parce qu'il y a plusieurs tomes ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Johnson. J'ai acheté les 9 tomes. Bien que le 8 et le 9, ne raconte pas vos exploits ! Il y a aussi votre biographie illustré pour les enfants, et la…

- Et La Ferme ! S'exclamèrent le couple.

- Oh ! C'est bon, j'arrête. Euh... Continuons. Qui reprend ?

- Moi ! répondit Harry. Au fait Draco, l'idiot dont tu parles est aussi ton mari. Marrant, non ?

Draco fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et fixa la porte. Harry soupira avant d'entamer son histoire :

- En Première année et pendant environ cinq ans, nous nous sommes détester. Je n'ai pas dit « haïr » car ne n'était pas le cas. Même s'il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'on s'insulte, se frappe ou que l'on se lance des sortilèges. Et puis nous ne pouvions pas vraiment être proche : J'étais un Griffondor, lui un Serpentard, Je n'étais pas doué pour les études, lui l'était et surtout il avait sa bande et j'avais la mienne. Pourtant il aura fallu une seule et unique soirée pour qu'on devienne plus » proche « dans un sens.

- Comment ça ? demanda Johnson qui notait au fur et à mesure

- Si vous êtes d'accord répondit Draco, je vais reprendre à partir de là. En fait, vous n'avez pas le choix.

**xXx Flash Back xXx**

_- Mr Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! Une heure de colle ! hurla le professeur McGonagall_

_- Mais… tenta Harry_

_- Deux heures de colle ! Ajouta-t-elle_

_- Mais… tenta cette fois-ci Draco_

_- Encore une opposition et je vous colle toute la semaine ! Et sortez d'ici, vous perturber mon cours !_

Deux heures de colle ! Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy venait de se prendre deux heures de colle ! Invraisemblable ! Et tout ça à cause de Potter. Toujours lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui gâche continuellement la vie ? Draco lança un regard noir à Harry puis tourna les talons faisant voler sa nouvelle robe.

_Le soir…_

Comme à son habitude, Draco arriva en avance. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que le veille Macgo ne se pointe suivit de son « chouchou ». Il la salua poliment. Elle leur expliqua rapidement leur tâche : ils devaient nettoyer unesalle dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence mais en observant celle-ci de plus près, Draco avoua qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un bon coup de balai. Elle leur donna chiffons et balais puis confisqua leur baguette.

_- Je serais de retour dans deux heures, tachez d'avoir fini. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui, Professeur. Répondirent-ils en chœur._

Mcgo partit. Draco retroussa ses manches, prit en chiffon et se mit à nettoyer les tables.

_- Oh Merlin ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !_

_- Et si tu te les crevais ? J'aurais peut-être des vacances ?_

_- La ferme, Malfoy._

_- De toute façon tout ceci est de **TA** faute._

_- Pourquoi se serait de **MA** faute ?_

_- Parce que t'es un putain de con de Survivant de merde ! Voilà pourquoi !_

_- Sale serpentard narcissique et imbu de sa personne !_

_- Excuse-moi d'être toujours aussi beau, Potter. Oh mais c'est vrai tu n'as pas ce temps puisque Monsieur doit sauver le monde !_

_- Ben, prend ma place si tu veux sauf si tu as peur de te casser un ongle ! Alors là, je t'en conjure, n'essaye pas !_

_- Et c'est dit par le mec suicidaire de l'année ! Mon pauvre, au bout d'un moment ce n'est plus du courage mais du suicide !_

_- Sale fouine !_

_- Petit con !_

Et cela continua insultes après insultes. Puis ce fut les coups de poing, de pieds, les crochets, uppercuts, les coups de balais, les chiffons en pleine gueule, les seaux d'eau dans la figure. Ils finirent en sueur. La tonne de gel de Draco avait fondu. Les cheveux de Potter étaient toujours en bataille mais ses lunettes s'étaient égarées durant le combat. Finalement, Draco se retrouva plaqué contre un mur :

-Alors Potty, t'es crevé ?

- Pas autant que toi, la fouine !

- Potter ! Dégage !

- Mais n'est ce pas une position confortable mon cher Malfoy ?

- DE-GA-GE !

- Pas envie.

- Potter… !

Potter collait Draco. Ses mains le touchaient. Potter le regardait droit dans les yeux. Potter se rapprochait. Il sentait le souffle de Potter sur sa joue. Il rougissait. Puis Potter l'embrassait tendrement. C'était rapide, furtif mais tellement agréable. Potter l'avait embrassé et il avait aimé. Alors il embrassa Potter à son tour. Ce fut un baiser tout aussi si tendre mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le baiser s'approfondissait mêlant leurs langues. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les arrêta. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour mieux se retrouver. Harry mordillait l'oreille droite de Draco qui…

**xXx « Pause » Flash Back xXx**

« - Draco ! S'exclamèrent deux voix

« - Quoi ?

« - Epargnez-moi les détails, supplia Johnson.

« - C'est privé, Draco ! Je te défends de continuer. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien de plus !

« - Mais …

« - Pas de MAIS ! crièrent Johnson et Harry en chœur.

« - Ok, ok.

xXx Flash Back xXx

Il y eut donc des « Ah » et des « Mmmh » mais aussi des « Oh » et des …

XXx « Pause » Flash Back xXx

- Draco !

- C'est bon, j'arrête !

**xXx Flash Back xXx**

Donc, chers lecteurs, si vous êtes frustrés ben… ce n'est pas ma faute. Va falloir imaginer. Donc, après notre petite partie de jambes en l'air, que j'ai bien évidemment dominé (on ne dirait pas mais c'est vrai !), on s'est rhabillé. On a fini notre corvée silencieusement (oui, je sais vous aviez oublié !) Puis Mcgo est revenu et nous a dispensés. Je me suis presque enfui en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers les cachots. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai trouvé Blaise allongé sur mon lit douillet. Mais au lieu de l'engueuler je me suis enfermé dans ma salle de bain personnel (à croire qu'il veut foutre le seum à tout le monde…) pour prendre un bon bain glacé et me remettre les idées en place.

**xXx Flash Back Fin xXx**

- C'est fini ? demanda Johnson

- Non mais c'est l'heure. J'ai des gosses, moi ! répondit Draco en se levant brusquement.

- Au revoir, docteur. Dit poliment Harry avant de rejoindre son mari.

Après

_Toujours__aussi__imprévisible__celui-là_pensa Johnson en commençant par ranger ses notes. Mais Johnson était content. Si hier il déprimait, aujourd'hui il se sentait d'humeur à danser ! La séance s'était bien déroulée : pas de menaces de mort ou de pacte inviolable. Oui, cette séance était vraiment une réussite. Il avait appris pas mal de choses notamment sur leurs relations à Poudlard, relation qu'il ne soupçonnait absolument puisque celles-ci n'étaient pas mentionné dans sa bible*. Mais en écoutant leur vie passée, Johnson ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mme Nott s'inquiétait autant. Ils formaient un couple complice et drôle bien qu'il eut des incohérences dans certain de leur dires. Ils avaient passé quelques années à se détesté mais après tout on peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. **

**XxXooooooxXx**

_**Le lendemain...**_

Harry arriva en premier. Il s'assit comme à son habitude en se tournant légèrement vers la fenêtre. Puis il salua Johnson.

« - Bonjour, docteur.

« - Bonjour, Harry. Où est Draco ?

« - Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est allé déposer les enfants à l'école.

« - D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui si on ne s'en approchait pas, ressemblait à Narcissa Malfoy entra dans le bureau légèrement essoufflée :

« - Bonjour, docteur. Excusez-moi d'être en retard. Harry, Eileen veut que tu viennes la chercher ce soir.

« - Ok. C'est toujours la même école ?

« - Oui. N'oublie pas de signer le registre, d'accord.

La jeune femme ressemblait vraiment à Narcissa par ses geste, sa posture au encore sa voix. Mais ses cheveux étaient moins blonds et son teint était légèrement plus pâle. Johnson ne sachant que dire posa une unique question à la jeune femme :

- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued ...<strong>_

_*** **_Johnson parle de ses 9 jolis tomes sur la vie de son héros !

** Citation de Shakespear. Je l'aime bien, celui-là !

**_Alors Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review ?_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Séance 3

**Posté le :** 31 octobre 2011.

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Pourquoi ? Euh... Non ! Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça ! Pas ma faute s'il veulent s'envoyer l'air !

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour( enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi / Mpreg

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou dans leurs favoris ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Voilà, la suite !

**Note de l'auteur (2)** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt le problème c'est que j'ai perdu ma clé USB et je ne l'ai retrouvé que ce soir en fouillant ! Bon voilà, la suite ! Päs d'humour dans ce chapitre ! Désolé ! Disons que l'histoire avance positivement.

* * *

><p><em>-Excusez- moi, mais qui êtes vous ?<em>

La jeune femme se mit à rire suivi par Harry qui gloussait comme une fille à côté de lui. Entre deux rires, Harry répondit à la question du psy :

-Ben, c'est Draco ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ?

Abasourdi, Johnson n'osa rien dire. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses patients :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez de rire et dîtes moi plutôt pourquoi, Draco est déguisé en femme !

- Ben… Voyiez-vous, étant donné que je suis célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, j'ai catégoriquement refusé d'inscrire nos enfants dans une crèche ou une école maternelle sorcière. Seulement, mon cher et tendre, LUI, n'est absolument pas inconnu aux yeux des moldus ! Et puis, un couple gay qui vient chercher ses gamins à l'école n'est pas aussi bien vu qu'un couple hétéro ! Voilà pourquoi, Draco se travestit.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que Draco Lucius Malfoy à accepter de se travestir pour échapper à la critique des moldus ?

-Oh mais, je ne veux rien vous faire croire ! Draco est trop célèbre pour aller lui-même chercher les enfants. Même si, en femme, il attire toujours autant l'attention. Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler, on y arrivera bien assez tôt, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Vous avez raison. Reprit le psy. Bon, où en étions- nous ?

-A notre relation à Poudlard, si mes souvenirs sont exacts répondit Draco.

Johnson fouilla quelques secondes dans ses notes avant d'approuver de la tête la réponse de Draco.

-Je suppose que l'on va éviter le sujet de la guerre. Donc, faisons un résumé rapide des derniers évènements : Vous vous êtes rencontrés à 11 ans, vous êtes détestés pendant un moment puis vous avez eu relation purement sexuelle. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Répondit Harry.

-Combien de temps cette relation a-t-elle durée ?

-Jusqu'en sixième année. On a rompu, enfin, rompre est en grand mot mais disons qu'on a stoppé notre relation au milieu de notre sixième année.

-Je vois… Qui a rompu ? Euh… je veux dire…

-Moi ! s'exclama alors Draco en levant la main en signe de reconnaissance en sachant parfaitement qu'Harry n'ouvrirait pas sa bouche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler décréta Draco d'une voix peu sûr.

-Vous oubliez que vous n'avez guère le choix. Si c'est une vérité que votre conjoint n'a pas encore entendu, je dirais que c'est le bon moment.

Il y avait en effet trop de non-dit dans leur couple. Ils étaient un couple heureux et allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Ils avaient même des enfants ! Pourtant, ils refusaient de parler de certaine chose comme le passé. Voilà, une des raisons qui les poussaient à voir mille et une occupation diverses comme être un fan de rugby ou collectionneur de tableaux. Ils avaient mis une sorte de barrière entre eux. Une barrière qui s'était construite avec le temps. Draco hésitait à rompre l'équilibre de son couple pour des erreurs du passé. A une époque de sa vie, mentir à Harry lui semblait facile. Mais maintenant, que ce même Harry le regardait avec insistance pour donner le fin mot de l'histoire, il ne savait plus s'il devait mentir pour préserver la survie de son couple ou dire la vérité et s'alléger l'esprit.

-Alors Draco ? demanda Harry Tu vas nous dire pourquoi ou vas-tu encore une fois mentir pour préserver « notre famille ».

Draco se mordit la lèvre comme pour se donner du courage avant de raconter.

**XxX Flash Back XxX**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit. J'étais décidé. Aujourd'hui. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'allais cesser toute relation avec le dénommé Harry Potter. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qui je pensais à faire cela. Au départ, ma relation avec Harry m'excitait, m'amusait mais depuis quelques temps je sentais un net rapprochement entre nous. Des caresses qui n'avait pas lieux d'être, des murmures trop intimes. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Quatre ans que durait notre relation basé uniquement sur le sexe. Et en quatre ans, bien des choses avaient changé. Nos regards avaient changé et nos étreintes étaient beaucoup plus douces. Je ne voulais pas, au fond de moi, que tout cela cesse mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face. La guerre se préparait dans les deux camps. Et au lieu de s'entraîner et de jouer au parfait petit héros qui va sauver le monde, il était là. Il était là avec moi. Je fermai les yeux comme pour me souvenir mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je regardai l'horloge. Bientôt… bientôt, il allait débarquer, en retard, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, je ne l'attendrais pas nu comme un ver dans mon lit. Cette fois-ci, nous allons parler.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Harry a murmuré le mot de passe de ma chambre et était entré silencieusement comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Je me raclais la gorge comme pour signaler ma présence. Il sourit mais en voyant mon visage, son sourire se fana. Il comprit alors qu'il se passait quelque chose. Oui, je l'avais lu dans ce regard, il le sentait…

_-Oui, Harry dis-je dans un souffle nous allons parler._

Il me regarda, l'air grave. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et comme pour être près de moi, il se coucha. J'avais très envie de pleurer mais me retint. Cela ne changerait rien. Absolument rien…

_-Je veux que tout cela cesse, Harry murmurais-je comme si quelque part, j'espérais qui ne me m'entendrait pas._

Comme je le pensais, il se redressa. Alors je fis de même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il doute de mes propos. S'il doutait, je n'y arriverais pas. Alors, je me forçais à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et tout de suite, son regard triste m'attaqua.

_-Que veux dire ? Finit-il par lâcher._

_-On arrête répétais-je On arrête tout !_

_-Que veux-tu arrêter ? Dis-le-moi Malfoy ! _

_-Tout. Notre relation. Tout. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

Pourquoi ? Je l'attendais celle-là. Je m'étais entraîné plus de cent fois devant mon miroir. Oui, et toutes ces fois j'avais éclaté en sanglot. J'étais comme un môme auquel on aurait retiré son jouet préféré. J'étais… désespéré.

_-Parce que j'en ai marre de toi. Je me suis lasser, vois-tu ? Alors j'aimerais que tu dégage de ma vie Potter. _

_-Je vois… Ok. Adieu Mal...Draco._

_Il n'a pas tenté de m'arrêter ? J'ai réussi ? Adieu ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je…_

_-Adieu Harry. _

Puis, il quitta la chambre. Je me suis retenu de pleurer mais je n'ai pas réussi. Dès que la porte s'est refermée, une larme a coulé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le fallait tout simplement. Je n'allais pas laisser un amour impossible le condamné. Non, j'allais agir dans l'ombre comme je l'avais toujours fait avant notre rencontre. J'allais m'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas et qu'il soit heureux puis je disparaîtrais. C'est le mieux, n'est ce pas ?

**XxX Fin Flash Back xXx**

Draco avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans interruption. Puis, il s'était levé en disant qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil. Il était parti. Harry et Johnson était restés dans le bureau.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda finalement Johnson.

-Non.

-Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

-Non.

-Il…

-C'est bon ! J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! On va faire comme on a toujours fait : il va revenir s'assoir à côté de moi, il va sourire et on n'en reparlera plus jamais !

- Vous devez en parlez ! Communiquer est la base d'un couple.

-Pas dans le notre. Les mots ne servent à rien. Sinon… il y a longtemps qu'on aurait divorcé…

Johnson voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Draco, toujours travesti, ouvrit la porte. Un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Alors et si nous continuions ?

Harry regarda Johnson comme pour lui dire : « je vous l'avais bien dit ! » et puis le brun sourit à son compagnon.

-Donc, on ne va pas parler de la guerre puisque vous n'étiez plus ensemble à ce moment-là. A moins que je ne me trompe ?

Le couple hocha négativement la tête.

-Harry ? Qu'avez-vous fait au sortir de la guerre ?

-J'ai aidé à la reconstruction puis j'ai continué mes études. J'ai décidé de devenir Auror. J'ai donc fait une première année purement théorique où je sortais plus avec mes amis que je ne faisais attention aux cours. J'ai même failli rater de peu ma place pour la deuxième année ! C'est dire… J'ai fais une seconde année pratique. Après la guerre, le système a quelque peu changé donc on pouvait se spécialisé dans pas mal de truc comme Auror international ou Auror Professeur de défense. J'ai au départ suivi la formation pour être Auror international. Comme rien ne me rattachait à Londres mais j'ai eu envie d'aider les autres donc une fois ma formation terminé, je fais le cursus professeur. Donc, aujourd'hui, je suis un Auror professeur classé type international.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Johnson comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ben, vous m'étonnez ! Il est portant dit que vous n'aimez pas les études.

-Oh mais je déteste toujours autant les études ! Chacune des formations duraient six mois et comme Ron passait les concours pour devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch et que Hermione était à fond dans ses histoires de médicomagie j'ai donc continué pour ne pas m'ennuyer.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! remarqua Draco.

Le psy se mit soudain à rire. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle, non ?

-Excusez-moi. Bon et si on parlait de vous, Draco ?

-Quoi ? Encore ?

-Oui.

-Après la guerre on m'a tout simplement jeté en prison, le temps de juger la multitude de mangemorts. Bon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Peut-être trois jours ou quatre ? Je suis passé juste après le procès de mes parents. J'ai été, que dis-je ? Nous avons été acquittés après l'intervention du Héros National Harry Potter ! Mes parents se sont retirés dans la campagne et moi, je n'avais aucune raison de les suivre mais les journalistes me pourrissait tellement la vie que je suis allé faire mes études chez les Moldus ! Je suis allé m'installer dans un appartement, en collocation, dans la banlieue londonienne et j'ai pris des cours à la fac. J'ai eu ma licence de droit et d'affaires commerciales. Comme j'ai eu l'âge d'avoir mon héritage, à savoir un quart de la fortune totale de ma famille et le manoir entier pour moi, j'ai décidé de retourner au Manoir Malfoy et de le re-décorer ! Entre temps, j'ai continué le droit et j'exerçais dans un petit cabinet de Londres. Mais, il me fallait plus d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins primaires donc le luxe ! Je suis allé à Paris, capitale de la mode et je suis malencontreusement devenue Top modèle !

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Comment ça vous êtes devenus malencontreusement Top Modèle ? demanda Johnson qui semblait être le seul à ne pas lire des magazines de mode.

-Oh ! Ben c'est-à-dire que j'ai un ami qui est l'ami du petit ami d'un ami qui a lui-même un ami qui avait un ami qui était styliste. Il m'a repéré alors que je faisais tranquillement du shopping et j'ai été enrôlé dans ça. Bon, je n'apparais pas dans la presse people parce que j'essaye de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai une famille et vu qu'avec le mari que j'ai ce n'est déjà pas facile chez les sorciers, il ne fallait pas que les moldus s'y mettent !

-C'est sûr ! ajouta Harry. Si eux s'y mettent aussi, on serait foutus ! Déjà que je fais la une pour un rien vous imaginer Draco ? Je vois déjà la tête des articles !

-Je vous comprends soupira Johnson. Bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On se voit… La semaine prochaine.

-Ah oui, Harry est en déplacement et moi, j'ai une affaire à boucler donc ne pourra pas être présent cette fin de semaine.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. On se voit Mercredi alors ?

-Oui, au revoir.

Harry serra la main du psy et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Dans la rue…_

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Je sais.

-De toute façon, on ne se dit jamais rien…

-Je sais…

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong> !

C'est fini pour la séance 3 ! Je vous revoie bientôt pour la séance 4 ! Sinon dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapter 5 : vie de couple

**Posté le : 29 janvier 2012**. Bonne Année, enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais !

**Rating : **M, MA, sûrement même. Pourquoi ? Euh... Non ! Je ne suis pas si perverse que ça ! Pas ma faute s'il veulent s'envoyer l'air !

**Genre : **Romance, ... Humour( enfin, je crois) Slash HP/DM / Yaoi / Mpreg

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pour le reste, ça appartient à mon cerveau !

**Résumé : Je suis pas douée pour les résumés la preuve je vous spoil le contenu !**

Draco et Harry sont marié depuis dix ans. Tout est parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Un peu trop justement. Rien de tel qu'une bonne thérapie de couple pour ajouter du piquant dans son mariage !

**Note de l'auteur :** Un gros retard ! Désolé pas d'internet à cause du déménagement et un beau stage à l'autre bout du monde ! ( en espagne XD) du coup j'ai complètement oublé de posté ce chapitre ! Vraiment désolé ! Pas de séance chez Johnson cette fois-ci, un petit zoom sur Harry et Draco, nos petits lovers ! J'ai normalement répondu à toutes vos reviews, enfin je crois ! Sinon, laissez mon un mp !

**Remarque :** J'ai changer la période où Draco et Harry sont " sortie ensemble" à Poudlard pour la crédibilité ! ( désolé pour ça ! ). Ils ne sont ensemble qu'un an et demi ( de la cinquième année à la moitié de la sizième l'année ) et ce qui concerne ma petite Hermione, les explications arrivent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

Plus un mot ne sortirent de leurs bouches. Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser et je regrettais d'avoir avouer ça. Nous étions rentrés chez nous dans un lourd silence. Même nos enfants d'ordinaires bruyants étaient calmes.

Le lendemain, Harry était parti tôt, vers cinq heures du matin. Je m'était réveillé en même temps, J' étais avocat après tout. Il fallait bien s'occuper des affaires qu'on me proposait. Mais à cause de ma condition de « mère » je ne prenais que des affaires simples, rapides et faciles à défendre. Je regrettais parfois ce choix mais la vie était faite ainsi. Grâce à cela, J' avais alors le temps nécessaire à l'éducation de mes enfants, ce qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. Il était hors de question que mes propres enfants subissent ce que nous avions subi. Non, je ne le supporterais pas.

Vers sept heures trente, je quittai mon bureau et allai réveiller tous ses mignons morveux. J' avais fini par prendre goût à la « maternité », s'était devenu naturel chez moi mais dès qu'Harry rentrait mon harmonieux foyer se transformait. Les enfants étaient toujours plus joyeux lorsque nous étions ensemble mais Harry accumulait les missions, les réunions importantes et les cours de DCFM. Il rentrait à des heures pas possibles et repartait tôt le matin. Je m'y était habitué. Oui, à présent, qu'Harry aille en Alaska pour donner des cours du soir à de jeunes aurors…

-Maman ! Hurla une voix

Sortant de ses pensées, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ouvris la porte d'une des chambres et trouva un de mes fils le peigne coincer dans les cheveux.

- Jonas ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas essayer de te peigner ! C'est comme pour les cheveux de ton père, ce sont des cas désespéré !

-Mais M'man ! Gémis l'enfant, le peigne toujours dans les cheveux.

-Pas de mais, Jonas Malfoy-Potter ! Je te retire ça et tu file t'habiller sinon tu vas être en retard !

Jonas, le premier de tous. Mon tout première enfant, enfin le premier sortit de mon ventre. Jonas était un enfant gai par nature, il ressemblait en tout point à Harry, un sosie parfait. La seule chose qui les différenciait était les lunettes. Jonas n'avait pas les problèmes de vue de son père et s'était tant mieux. Jonas maîtrisait plus que tout le monde la conversation mondaine. Se comportant un véritable gentleman à seulement huit ans. C'était la seule chose que je m'étais autorisé à lui apprendre, pensant que cela pourrait sans doute lui être utile un jour. Ce serait son seul héritage à part notre fortune et notre sang bien sur.

Jonas avait vite été suivi par James. Son jumeau. Il se ressemblait lui aussi à Harry. Mais son caractère différait. Son comportement, sa façon de parler ou de s'exprimer étaient les miennes. Il s'opposait à Jonas par son caractère calme et posé. Il aurait pu être un mini-moi si seulement il ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Enfin bon, j 'aimais James tout autant que Jonas.

La journée s'était déroulée rapidement. Les enfants étaient tous à l'école sauf les plus petits qui n'avaient pas l'âge d'y aller et j'avais confié à une nourrice. Une fois, les enfants déposés, je m'étais rendu au tribunal et avait gagné l'affaire sans problème. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rédiger son compte rendu et en faire part à ses associés.

C'était une journée bien calme et bien ordinaire enfin jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone retentisse. Je décrochai sans regarder de qui émanait l'appel :

-Allo ?

-Draco ? C'est Harry.

Harry l' appelait! C'était… inhabituel !

-Oui ?

-Je rentre plus tôt que prévu. Je n'ai pas envie d'accompagner mon groupe, cette fois-ci.

-D'accord. Pour quelle heure rentres-tu ?

-Euh… En fait, je suis déjà à la maison. Draco, je veux te parler.

Je ne répondis rien. Que répondre à ça ? Il m'avait traité de menteur avant même que je ne commence à raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé ! Et maintenant Monsieur voulait PARLER ! Je pris sur moi et lui répondit calmement :

-Comme tu veux. Je rentre dans une demi-heure. J'ai quelques dossiers à remplir.

-D'accord.

Harry fit une courte pause.

-Dray, je sais que tout n'est plus comme avant et j'en suis désolé. Tu me connais non ? Je suis incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit ! Je…

-Harry ! On n'en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Au revoir.

-Je t'ai...

Je raccrochai. Pas de ça avec moi. Qu'elle mouche avait donc piqué mon idiot de mari ! J'anticipais déjà notre « discussion ». Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Mais bon, cela pouvait attendre. Je devais passer chez les Zabini. Je confiai alors le reste du travail à ma secrétaire et descendit au sous-sol. Je cherchai des yeux sa voiture, retirai ma veste et grimpai dans ma voiture de sport grise métallisée. J'adorais cette voiture, un cadeau d'Harry pour mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Je fis ronronner le moteur et plaçai un micro à mon oreille puis composai rapidement le numéro de Blaise qui répondit presqu'immédiatement. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais la technologie moldue !

-Blaise ! Je passe te voir, tu es chez toi ?

-Non ! Semblait se plaindre son meilleur ami. Je bosse. Enfin, j'essaye !

-Ta secrétaire a menacé de te quitter ?

-Ouais… Je la pensais pas si cruelle quand je l'ai embauché !

-Tu veux dire quand Ron l'a embauché !

-C'est la même ! Quoi que j'aurais préféré une blonde sexy au lieu de… ça !

Je ris de bon cœur. Parler avec Blaise me relaxait un peu. Mais je sentais ma nervosité monter.

-Dray ? Pourquoi t'es nerveux ?

-Moi ? Nerveux ? Tu plaisantes !

-Non, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas donc…

-Draco ! Cesse de blaguer et raconte.

Blaise avait dit ça d'une voix sérieuse. Je démarrai et racontai en route, en détails mon petit souci. Seulement Blaise qui se disait être la voix de la sagesse, pouvait avoir des réactions très… bizarres.

-Je vais le buter ! avait-il pratiquement hurlé que mes tympans s'en souvenaient encore.

-Blaise, calme-toi. On va régler ça.

-Tu plaisantes ! Ton mari c'est le Grand Harry Potter ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ne pense même pas que toi aussi tu souffres de son comportement. C'est un véritable crétin !

-Je ne souffre de rien, Blaise. Je vais bien.

-Je te croirais quand tu me diras ça dans les yeux sans mordiller tes lèvres, sans mettre ton masque malfoyen ou encore serrer les poings.

Je ne dis rien. De toute façon que pouvais-je dire ! Cette situation commençait vraiment à m'agacer, NON ça m'agaçait. J'appelai Harry et lui demandai de m'attendre près de l'école des enfants car j'avais un soi-disant problème avec un des témoins de mon procès. Pur mensonge, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'est un bol d'air frais. Ce n'était pas une situation insurmontable pour mon couple mais les choses que je n'ais pas dites à Harry sont nombreuses. Et une des ses choses pouvait détruire mon couple, non, ma famille ou tout mon entourage. Alors, Je ferais en sorte de me taire encore, oui encore un peu. Tout irais bien, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Harry debout dans un blouson en cuir marron. Il descendit de sa voiture et rejoins son mari.

* * *

><p>POV Harry<p>

Draco et lui étaient restés silencieux. Il n'en revenait pas. Draco aurait sacrifié son amour pour qu'il sauve le monde sorcier ? Invraisemblable. Il regarda son homme, enfin, sa femme, gagné le coin d'une ruelle sombre. La plupart des passants semblait, eux aussi, le regarder. Même en femme, il attirait le regard de tous. _Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si beau !_ Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, après tout, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais rien dit.

Je rejoignis Draco dans la ruelle et nous entreprîmes de transplaner jusque devant notre maison. Je sortis ma voiture du garage et Draco changea la sienne pour une voiture plus grande. Nous prîmes alors tous deux le chemin de la nourrice, chercher les plus petits. Puis, ceux-ci récupérer, on se rendit à la maternelle puis on fonça à l'école, récupérer les autres. Pour Draco, c'était le quotidien puisqu'il partait rarement loin de Londres. Nous avions donc décidé que se serait lui qui s'occuperait des enfants et de la maison lorsque je partirais en mission. Le retour fut plus animé. Chacun racontait sa journée, riait aux blagues pourris des autres, et chantaient à tue-tête. J'adore mes enfants, bien que je n'aie sans doute pas prévu d'en avoir autant. Sur ce point, Draco et moi étions d'accord. En même temps, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement lorsqu'on voyait tous ces bouts de chou ensemble.

-Maman ! On mange quoi ? demanda Michaëlys

-Attends, une seconde chéri, je finis d'écrire le planning de demain. Lui Répondit Draco.

-D'accord !

Maman, c'est comme ça que tous l'appelait. Il était leur mère sauf pour les aînées qui le respectait et l'appelait Père. Je trouvais ça mignon au départ. C'est vrai après tout, il les avait tous porter durant 9 mois ! Mais merde mon mari est un homme ! Mais comme pour tout, je finis par m'habituer. Draco fixait son agenda. Et un peu intrigué, je fis de même. Alors, comme convenu, je partirais le lendemain matin pour une autre mission. Draco, déposerait les enfants et se rendrait à un entretien avec un grand styliste français. Il passerait voir Ron et Blaise, et éviterait soigneusement Hermione. Il ira chercher les enfants. Il ne restera plus qu'à faire le dîner et couché les petits. Mon retour était prévu pour le mardi soir, si la mission était un succès du premier coup. Le calendrier remplit, Draco décida d'aller préparer le dîner.

-Ce soir, c'est un repas italien ! dit-il bien fort.

Tous les enfants descendirent alors en trompe. Le mot « repas » les poussaient toujours à abandonner leur activité, même chose pour moi ! Draco s'était imprégner de la culture moldue plus qu'il ne le voulait. Alors à table, nous avions plus le droit à des « _Nouilles sautés aux bœuf_ » que des repas sorcier.

-Maman ! Maman ! Tu vas préparer des Spaghettis à la bolognaise ?

-Non ! Non ! A la carbonara !

-Avec de la crème fraîche !

-Bolognaise !

-Non ! A la crème ! C'est mieux !

Draco regardait avec amusement ses enfants se disputer en sachant évidemment qu'il ne ferait aucune de leurs propositions. Epuisé, je me jetais mon canapé en cuir du salon et fit apparaître un verre de Fire whisky dans ma main. Je sais que cette image de moi l'agace plus que tout après tout il n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes manières pour si peu. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mon mari. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Puis il me tourna le dos et se mit à cuisiner. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble dans la grande salle de réception. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Draco nous ordonna d'aller faire la vaisselle sans, bien sûr, utiliser la magie. Puis d'aller prendre un bain, relire nos leçons pour les plus grands et d'aller nous coucher. Il donna le bain et coucha les plus petits. Puis, passa dans toutes les chambres, s'assurer que tous le monde étaient bien au lit et laissa la porte des chambres ouvertes car il savait que vers quatre heures du matin, il aurait de la visite. Je fis comme tout le monde. Je pris mon bain, me brossa les dents puis relu rapidement ma lettre de mission. Je passai également dans toutes les chambres, croisant par moment Draco, pour dire bonne nuit à mes enfants. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre à coucher. Draco se changeait. Je fermai la porte et m'appuyai contre celle-ci comme pour empêcher toute évasion.

-Alors ? Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demandais-je légèrement agacé par la situation.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça ! Après toutes les conneries que tu as dis…

- Conneries ?

- Oui, je parle de ce beau mensonge que tu as inventé !

Draco grimaça. Puis reprenant son sang-froid :

-Je vois. Et si… On souriait ?

- Tu as entendu ?

-Non ? Tu crois ?

- PARLE !

- Je vais dormir maintenant.

- DRACO !

- On règlera ça chez le psy, d'accord ?

Je ne dis rien. J'eus l'impression d'être vide. Draco ne me regardait plus, ne m'attendais plus, ne me parlait plus. Draco était son mari mais il avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. Je sortis alors silencieusement de la chambre. Je descendis lentement les marches. Je me jetais, une fois en bas, sur mon canapé. J'allumai la télévision. Après dix minutes à zapper, je l'éteignis. Je fis apparaître un verre et une bouteille de fire whisky. Bizarrement, l'alcool fit remonter de vieux souvenirs.

xXx Flash Back xXx

-Draco Malfoy, épouse-moi.

-Non, je ne crois pas… non.

* * *

><p>To be continued ! Hé hé hé, une fin assez cruelle je trouve ! Enfin, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous et à bientôt !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : vie de couple II

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Et je continue cette fic ! Désolée pour la longue attente! Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>POV Harry<p>

-Draco_ Malfoy, épouse-moi._

_-Non, je ne crois pas… non._

Un refus catégorique accompagné d'un lourd claquement de porte. La plus grande honte de ma vie (après être tombé tout seul dans les escaliers de Poudlard) ! Moi, Harry Potter, me faire rejeté comme ça ! Par Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le demande en mariage après n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de lui pendant deux ans ? Le pire c'est que je m'attendais à une e réponse positive ! Franchement qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il m'accueille les bras aux ouverts, m'embrasse et me dise oui ? En fait, un peu, oui… Mais la réaction du grand Draco Malfoy était, comment dire, tout à fait normale ? Mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre ! Et c'est pour cela que je retentais ma chance, au grand désarroi de mon cerveau ! Ainsi pendant une semaine, je le suivis partout … sauf aux toilettes ! Puis les choses se firent toutes seules… Et un beau jour, j'annonçais mon mariage à mes meilleurs amis.

Hermione était arrivée la première et ne pus s'empêcher de me sauter de dessus :

-HARRY ! hurla-t-elle en me serrant fort.

-Mione ! Tu m'étouffes ! Mione ! Tentais-je en vain.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi Mione ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Vraiment ?! Dis-moi vite ! dit-elle en retirant son manteau et en m'accompagnant dans le salon.

-Non ! On attend Ron.

Mione me fit alors les yeux doux pour que je crache le morceau. Mais je n'en fis rien. Deux ans. Deux longues années étaient passées après la guerre. Nous avions tous grandis, certes un peu trop vite mais qu'importe ! Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés au grand désarroi de Molly qui voyait ses rêves de petits enfants roux ET intelligents s'évanouir. Ron était en voie de devenir une star du Quidditch et Hermione, une grande médicomage. Moi, bien qu'Auror, je faisais plus de l'enseignement qu'autre chose. A ce moment-là, seul l'avenir nous importait car pour nous, non, pour toute notre génération, demain semblait radieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva quelque peu essoufflé, les vêtements dans tous les sens, les joues rosées…

-On dirait que vous êtes tous deux de grands cachotiers ! lança Hermione en pouffant de rire.

-C'est vrai Ron ! Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Lui demandais-je en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Laisse moi devinez, tu as une nouvelle copine ! Tenta Mione.

-Plutôt féroce celle-là ! Dis-je pour me moquez de lui.

- Vous ne moquez pas ! En plus, ce n'est pas pour ça ! J'ai juste oublié de me réveiller !

-Mais bien sur ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez ! Viens vite t'assoir, Bourreaux des cœurs !

On ne discuta pas moins d'une heure avant que Mione ne me rappelle la raison de leur visite.

-Alors, c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ? demande Ron

-Eh bien… Inspirant un bon coup… Mione, Ronny, Je vais me marier !

Grand Silence. Puis un « Harry ! Je suis trop contente ! » De la part de Mione. Réaction encourageante. Ron n'a pas réagit. Normale, le temps d'adaptation du cerveau de Ron est un peu plus long. Puis il fondit en larmes. Des larmes ?

-Woauh ! Mec, pourquoi tu pleures ?!

-Ben, je suis trop content ! P'tain Harry, tu ne rends compte que tu vas te marier !

-Oui, Ron ! Un peu puisque que c'est moi qui ai fait la demande.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je la connais ? Non, laisse moi devinez ! se reprit-il.

Nous y voilà. Bon comment expliquez calmement à mes deux meilleurs amis que ce n'est pas « l'heureuse » mais « l'heureux » élu ? Et que oui, ils le connaissaient un peu trop même ! Pour leur avoir pourri leurs années à Poudlard, je suis sure qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de ce souvenir de LUI ! Mais que non, ils n'arriveraient pas à devinez parce que, Oui, franchement, ce n'est pas la première personne à laquelle on pense ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

-Attends ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est Malfoy !

-Ron ne rigole pas avec ça ! Le réprimanda Hermione d'un air sévère.

Oui, ce n'est effectivement pas la première personne à laquelle on pense à part si on s'appelle Ronald Weasley !

-Attends Mione, dis-je avant que celle-ci ne frappe Ron pour sa bêtise, il a trouvé.

Silence.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas épouser, Malfoy ?

-Euh… Oui !

Et Ron rendit l'âme. Je me revois le secouer dans tous les sens et Mione me sourire. Je me rappelle de se qu'elle m'a dit à ce moment là.

-Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi peu importe avec qui tu vas partager ta vie. Mais Harry, s'il te plait, essaye pour une fois dans ta vie d'être heureux sinon tu le regretteras.

xXx Fin Flash Back xXx

Je m'éveillais dans mon salon. Une couverture sur le ventre. Le verre et le fire-whisky semblait avoir été rangé dans le mini bar. Je m'asseyais en tailleur quelques secondes. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de ça… cela faisait dix ans… dix longues années que je partageais ma vie avec Draco pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de me souvenir des paroles de Mione ? Je soupirais.

Je me levai et ramassai la couverture, montai à pas de loup les escaliers. Je passais tout d'abord dans la salle de bain, mettre de l'eau sur ma figure puis m'installais dans le lit conjugal. Après dix minutes, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait que moi. Je me levai et tentai de trouvé Draco. Je passai dans le salon, la cuisine, les chambres, le garage avant de me rendre au jardin.

Je l'ai trouvé là. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel noir. Puis son regard se tourna vers moi. Un regard empli de tristesse et de regrets. Je veux le tenir dans mes bras mais je m'abstiens. Il plonge ses yeux azurés gris dans les miens. Je ne comprends pas. Veux-t-il me parler ? Me frapper peut-être ? Me tenir dans ses bras pour évacuer sa tristesse ? Non, je ne pense pas. A cette allure, il ne sera plus Draco mais juste une ombre. Puis je vois sa silhouette fine et parfaire se mettre à tournoyer. Il joint ses mains puis se met à chanter. C'est une chanson douce, trop douce. Ca ne lui correspond pas. Que faire ? Juste l'écouter pour le moment. Cette chanson me rappelle quelque chose mais quoi ?

-Harry…

Je lève les yeux vers Draco. Il sourit, il semble heureux. Il est beau. Mon cœur rate un bond.

-Dray…

Il éclate de rire. Un rire clair et joyeux. Puis s'approche de moi. Il pose sa tête et sa main droite contre mon torse. Je ne bouge pas. C'est le début de l'orage.

-Dis, Harry, tu te souviens de nous avant la naissance des jumeaux.

Je prends une tête étonnée. Si je m'en souviens… Je n'ai plus grand souvenir de cet épisode de ma vie…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… reprit-il… Viens.

Il m'entraîne dans le salon et on s'assoit tous deux sur le canapé. Il a l'air nostalgique. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et je remarque qu'il tremble. Puis il continue de parler :

-Ecoute-moi bien Harry car c'est la première fois mais aussi la dernière que je te parle de ça. Ne vas pas me dire après que tu n'étais pas au courant ou que je mens. Si tu fais ça, Harry, je te quitterais.

Il avait dit ça calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers moi.

xXx Flash Back xXx

POV Draco

-Harry! Putain Harry! Reveille-toi! Harry! Harry! Ce n'est pas possible de dormir autant ! Harry ! Lève-ton beau petit cul ! Harry ! Tu vas être en retard ! Merde ! Harry !

-Encore un peu ! J'ai encore sommeille. Laisse-moi dormir Dray lu répondit une voix endormi.

Cela faisait exactement dix minutes que j'essayais de lever le légendaire postérieur du non moins légendaire Harry Potter ! Mais il ne voulait clairement pas se réveiller ! Et dire que la veille, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire ! Et quand il va enfin ouvrir les yeux, c'est à moi qu'il va s'en prendre !

-Draaaaaaaaaaay ! Par Merlin ! Dray ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! Je t'ai dit que j'avais une réunion super importante et que je devais être à l'heure ! Dray ? Tu m'écoutes ? Et où il est se foutu peigne ! Dray !?

Et ben voilà ! Qu'est ce que je disais ? Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de peigne ! Ensuite, tu vas courir dans tous les sens. Chercher ta cravate en dessous du lit alors que ce n'est clairement pas sa place. Prendre des baskets alors que c'est une réunion officielle. Tu vas tourner sur toi-même pour retrouver ta convocation. Puis tu vas claquer la porte… Avant de revenir !

-Je suis désolé Dray-chérie ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Je reviens tôt, promis ! Faut que je me dépêche ! Bisous !

Tu m'embrassas rapidement avant de re-claquer la porte et de transplaner. J'étais à quatre mois de grossesse. Une grossesse que je n'avais absolument pas désirée ! Et comme la chance était toujours de mon côté, j'étais enceint de jumeaux ! La belle-vie ! Blaise et toi ne cessaient de me répéter à longueur de journée que je pouvais sortir car cela ne se voyait pas. Ca ne se voit pas ? Vous aviez des trous au milieu des yeux ou quoi ? Alors je restais en bonne femme au foyer, à la maison me prélassant dans mon nouveau fauteuil vibro-massant en cuir blanc que j'avais commandé. Bien sûr, je continuais à travailler mais en ligne avec mon nouvel assistant. Un beau brun aux yeux chocolat mignon à souhait ! Non, je ne trompais pas mon mari avec mon assistant et oui, j'adorais entendre sa voix au téléphone. C'est que les moldus ont inventé de belles trouvailles ! J'avais beau le nier, j'adorais la technologie moldue ! J'étais allé jusqu'à m'acheter une télévision écran plat qui bouffait toute la place dans notre minuscule appartement. tu avais piqué une grosse crise car la facture avait été un peu salée.

Tu étais un mec bien mais tu étais surtout mon mari. Et oui, marié pour la vie à une célébrité sorcière m'empêchant de vivre une vie normale dans le monde des sorciers. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté. Mais j'évite de trouver la réponse seule parce que cogiter tout en étant enceint me rendais nerveux et pathétique. Pour passer le temps, j'achetais des bricoles sur internet, regardais des séries, lisait le journal moldu, m'entraînait à jeter des sort sans baguettes mais surtout j'appelais n'importe qui pour parler. N'importe qui sauf toi, évidemment. Mais parfois, on m'appelait. C'était rare mais cela arrivait.

Cinq heures sans toi. Je me levais de mon fauteuil et allumait la radio. J'enfilais ensuite un tablier et sortait un peu de tout sur la paillasse de ma cuisine. Il fallait que j'aille faire les courses. Le frigo était pratiquement vide bien qu'il y avait assez pour tenir encore une journée. J'allais commencer à préparer mon déjeuner lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Je me précipitais alors pour répondre :

-Allo ?

-Draco ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Hermione ! Je me porte bien et toi ?

- Mmh... Ça va. Je me demandais si Harry et toi, voudriez venir dîner dimanche midi ?

- Dimanche… Pourquoi pas ! Harry devrait être dispo !

- Tant mieux ! Ron m'a dit que t'était enceint, c'est vrai ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Mais c'est formidable ! Harry doit être fou de joie ! Il va enfin avoir ce dont il rêve depuis longtemps !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Seulement comme il m'a fait un faux bon pour la séance chez le docteur, je lui ai dit qu'il ne saura pas leurs sexes avant la naissance.

- Leurs sexes ?

- Oui, ce sont des jumeaux ! J'ai fait fort pour une première fois !

- Tu peux le dire.

- Par contre, ne dis pas à Harry que ce sont des jumeaux, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? Attends ! Laisse-moi deviner, il a oublié de venir.

- Non, pire. Il a pris un jour de congé mais ne voulait pas se lever ! Et comme j'en avais marre, j'y suis allé sans lui.

- Oh mon pauvre ! Bon, faut que je file moi aussi ! Je te rappelle ce soir ! Bye !

- Bye.

Juste le temps de revenir à la cuisine que la sonnerie de mon portable retentit à nouveau.

-Allo ?

- Dray ! C'est Blaise. Tu peux me rendre un petit service.

-Euh…oui

-Tu pourrais appeler Ron et lui dire que je rentrerais tard. J'ai trop de boulot et si je lui dis moi-même ? Il s'énerver et m'en vouloir pour de bon.

- Blaise, calme-toi. Ron ne rentre que demain. Il est parti à Manchester ce matin.

- Quoi ?!

- Il s'entraîne. La saison de Quiddicht commence bientôt.

-Ah… Merde… J'avais complètement oublié. Bon, je passerais chez toi, histoire de te tenir compagnie.

- Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

- Non, je rentrerais après être passé. Mais je veux bien que tu cuisine pour moi.

- Ok. Je t'attends.

Et il raccrocha. je ne savais pas s'il devait t'appeler ou non. De toute façon, tu étais surement occupé à l'heure qu'il était et je décidais tout simplement de continuer ce que j'avais commencer. Tu était rentré vers vingt heures ce soir-là. Je t'ai parlé du dîner de dimanche et tu m'as promis que tu viendrais. Mais ce jour-là, Harry, tu n'es pas venu et j'ai du m'excuser auprès de toute notre famille. Ron m'a même accusé de ne pas t'en avoir fait part. Je me suis senti seul à ce dîner. D'habitude, tu étais toujours là, me réconfortant, me chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, me prenant ma main. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que mon enfer ne faisait que commencer.

xXx Flash Back xXx

POV Harry

Draco se tourna vers moi et prit mes mains comme pour se rassurer mais je les retirais et demanda le plus calmement possible :

-Que me caches-tu, Draco Malfoy-Potter ?

Seul un sourire me répondit.

* * *

><p>Fini ! Alors ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : Enquête et Meilleurs amis

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et la rentrée c'est bien passé ! Voilà la chapitre 7 de thérapie de couple ! On retrouve mon cher Dr. Johnson et notre couple favori ! Pas ensemble désolé c'est pour la prochaine fois ! J'aimerais savoir si vous avez une idée sur ce que cache Draco ? Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui mettent ma fic dans leurs favoris ou alertes !

* * *

><p>Le Docteur Johnson était un professionnel. Pas question qu'il laisse les Potter-Malfoy s'en aller avec leurs problèmes de couple ! Honte à lui s'il le faisait ! Mais pour continuer cette thérapie, il lui fallait plus de données sur ses patients. De vraies données, pas des informations tirées d'un manuel de vie bidon. Et pour ça, sa secrétaire était la meilleure. Il l'avait appelé la veille pour qu'elle lui trouve quelques adresses. Pas celles de n'importe qui, non, il lui fallait des données sures et valables ! Et personne ne connaissait mieux ses deux patients que leurs propres meilleurs amis. Et pour bien commencer sa matinée, il avait décidé de rendre visite aux Zabini, espérant qu'un d'entre eux soit là.<p>

La famille Zabini demeurait dans une petite maison blanche entre le vieux moldu et la zone sorcière. C'était une zone bourgeoise très fréquentée car protéger par une barrière magique érigée par le Sauveur en personne. Il y faisait donc bon vivre. Johnson ne connaissait pas grand-chose des Zabini : il savait que Ronald Zabini né Weasley était un joueur professionnel de quidditch très apprécié et classé comme l'un des meilleur de sa génération. Quant à son mari, Blaise Zabini était un millionnaire reconnu chez les moldus comme les sorciers. En effet, il avait introduit la télévision chez les sorciers et avait inventé un nouveau genre chez les moldus. Voilà tout ce qu'il savait, enfin ça, et le fait qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du couple.

Johnson suivit l'adresse et se retrouva devant la maison. Il sonna. Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme musclé, plus grand que lui et aux cheveux roux. Il reconnut directement Ronald Weasley L'homme pointa sa baguette vers lui :

-Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? La voix grave qu'il employa laissa penser qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Euh…

Johnson hésita sur la manière dont il devait se présenter. Mieux valait dire la vérité.

-Je suis le Docteur Johnson, Mr. Zabini. Je suis actuellement le thérapeute des Malfoy-Potter.

-Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? grogna l'homme roux.

-Je suis envoyé par Hermione Nott pour aider le couple. Tenta t-il

-Hermione vous envoie ? Attendez une seconde.

L'homme lui claqua la porte au nez. Il dut patienter dix minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Entrez.

Il entra et découvrit le design très sophistiqué de la maison. Une cuisine à l'américaine, des fauteuils en cuir noir, une décoration chic. On se croirait dans un appartement luxueux newyorkais. Il passa à peine la porte qu'un enfant s'avança vers lui. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, sauf peut-être, la mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur les yeux mais il n'osa rien dire de peur de contrarier Ron s'il s'agissait du sien, bien qu'il en doute fortement. Celui l'observa avant de baisser poliment la tête en signe de salutation puis ne bougea pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Mika, tu peux retourner jouer avec Ryan.

Il vit alors le dénommé « Mika » lui offrir un beau sourire. L'enfant couru alors vers la porte qui menait au jardin.

-Vous voulez boire un truc, euh… un thé ? Demanda Ron

-Volontiers.

Armé de sa baguette, Ron ensorcela les tasses et la théière prépare en thé au jasmin et pour que celles-ci viennent à lui.

-Donc ? Commença t-il en invitant Johnson à savoir sur le divan. Hermione m'a confirmé que vous êtes bien thérapeute et non journalistes. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-J'ai besoin d'information sur les Malfoy-Potter, sur leur relation. Dans le passé surtout.

-Je vois. Bien, suivez-moi.

Ron se leva et le mena jusque dans un bureau où se trouvait un large écran de télévision :

-Voilà, je pense que regarder cette vidéo vous donnera quelques idées de la relation entre Harry et Draco. Elle date d'il y a neuf ans. C'était un an après leur mariage.

Johnson s'empara alors de son calepin tandis que Ron lançait la vidéo. Les images défilaient. On y voyait surtout les Weasley qui s'amusaient comme des fous. On remarquait dans le fond Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy dégustant un verre de vin. Ils ne semblaient pas déranger par le bruit autour d'eux, au contraire, ils souriaient. Puis un peu avant la fin de la vidéo, on voyait Harry qui essayait d'échapper à la caméra. Mais aussi Draco, un peu dans son coin, il tenait fermement la main de son mari, se laissant balader au gré de celui-ci. Harry riait et souriait. Draco aussi semblait heureux, à sa façon.

Johnson nota toutes les informations qui pourraient lui être utile. Il attendit que Ron éteigne l'appareil pour lui poser des questions. Le roux semblait un peu triste après le visionnage de la vidéo. Il valait mieux changer un peu de sujet pour le moment.

-J'aime beaucoup la décoration. Vous avez une très belle maison.

-Merci. Alors, vous n'avez rien à me demander ? Je suis désolé, je suis un peu direct mais je n'aime pas beaucoup regarder des vidéos.

-Je suis désolé je ne serais pas long alors. Dites-moi l'effet du mariage d'Harry et Draco sur vous.

-L'effet ? Et bien, j'ai vraiment mal pris leur mariage donc je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'effet. Je détestais Draco. Le voir marier, voir fiancer, avec mon meilleur ami était impensable ! Mais je m'y suis habitué et maintenant j'apprécie vraiment Draco ! Il fait parti de la famille. En plus de nous tous, il est le plus présent. Je peux lui confier mon fils quand je suis en déplacement. On peut toujours compter sur lui pour les repas familiaux, c'est un vrai cordon bleu !

-Vous n'avez qu'un seul enfant ?

-Oui.

La question sembla attrister encore plus le roux. Tout à coup, il vit alors Ron se lever et se diriger vers le jardin. Il revint avec deux petits garçons d'environ cinq ans. L'un des deux était métisse, Johnson devina toute suite qu'il s'agissait du fils Zabini. L'autre était le garçon qui l'avait salué. Il leur sourit.

-Voilà, je vous présente Ryan, mon fils et Michaelis, mon filleul. Michaelis est aussi le fils de Draco et Harry.

Les deux garçons l'observaient attentivement, un peu comme pour gravé son image dans leur mémoire. Johnson s'approcha des deux garçons. Ryan l'ignora complètement et monta à l'étage, alors que le brun l'observa.

-Vous connaissez mon Papa et ma Maman ? demanda soudainement l'enfant.

-Je connais ton Papa mais pas ta Maman. Répondit le psy.

-Ah bon ? C'est Bizarre. L'enfant sembla bouder

-Sa mère c'est Draco, Intervient Ron, C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle.

-Alors oui, je connais ta Maman.

-Elle est jolie ma Maman ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est la plus jolie Maman du monde Entier !

-Oui, ta Maman est très jolie. Ton Papa aussi est beau.

-Oui mais papa est méchant !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Maman dit toujours que j'ai les mêmes cheveux que papa. Je ne peux pas me brosser les cheveux ! C'est nul !

Johnson éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi adorable sortir de la bouche d'un enfant !

-Dis-moi, Michaelis, ton Papa et ta Maman s'entendent bien ?

-Oui ! Maman aime beaucoup Papa. Et Papa lui fait plein de bisous !

-Et ton Papa s'occupe souvent de toi ?

-Euh… Papa n'est pas beaucoup là mais ce n'est pas grave Maman s'occupe de tout ! Elle gère ma Maman ! Et puis mes grands frères et mes petites sœurs sont là donc ce n'est pas grave si Papa n'est pas là ! On a l'habitude. Et puis, vous savez monsieur, mon Papa est super fort, il a sauvé le monde sorcier ! Il peut veiller sur nous même quand il n'est pas là.

-C'est ton héros ?

-Evidemment ! C'est mon Papa après tout.

Michaelis lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser à son tour à l'étage.

-Cet enfant est adorable. Dit-il en s'adressant à Ron.

-Oui. Vous avez tous ce que vous vouliez ?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec votre mari dans une demi-heure. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Ok, au revoir alors. Repassez quand vous voulez, je serais ravi de vous aider !

XxXxXxX

Il est partit. Non, il n'a pas quitté la maison. Il s'est juste levé et est monté se coucher. Pour dire vrai, j'ai voulu lui faire cracher le morceau de force mais il m'a semblé si loin que j'ai préféré ne pas prendre ce risque.

« M'aimes-tu ? » Je ne lui ai jamais posé cette question car je n'ai, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais douter de son amour. Non, pas une seule fois.

-Harry ! Hey, Harry !

Cette voix rageuse appartient à ma jolie sœur, Hermione Granger, enfin, Nott maintenant. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je l'observe avec le sourire. Le temps a fait des merveilles sur elle. Elle est devenue plus jolie, plus douce aussi. Heureusement que tout le monde sait qu'elle est mariée. Sinon, j'aurais du tuer plus d'un prétendant.

-Oui, Mione.

-Harry, tu ne te ficherais pas un peu de moi là ?

-Euh… Non pourquoi ?

-Tu m'appelles à six heures du mat, me donne rendez-vous dans un café moldu miteux, tout ça pour me raconter que tu as rêvé du passé ?

-Euh…

-Ne réponds pas. Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il va partir, grâce à toi.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Draco va me quitter. Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Le ton que j'employai devait être très dur pour qu'elle sursaute de cette manière. Et pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il va me quitter. Je le sais, je le sens. Je sentis sa main caressé la mienne en signe de soutien. Je lève légèrement la tête et lui accordait un petit sourire. Le sourire fut vite remplacé par un poing ferme sur ma joue.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Tu le mérites. Tu as envoyé un des psys que je t'ai fait consulter en psychiatrie !

-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet comme ça ?! Ca ne va pas la tête ! C'est pas le moment ! Je te demande de m'aider et tu me frappes !

-Elle aussi ne voulait que t'aider !

-Elle n'aurait pas pu, tu le sais très bien !

-Si, elle était très compétente !

-Et Alors ? Je dois faire quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux chocolat. Je soupire. Si elle veut des excuses, ben elle n'en aura pas. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'exprimer mon amour pour mon mari !

-Tu l'as traumatisée !

-J'exprimais mon amour !

-Tu exprimes souvent ton amour sur un canapé en faisant presque l'amour à ton mari sous les yeux de ton psy ?!

Elle hurle si fort que le peu de client qu'il y a ce sont retournés vers nous.

-Parle moins fort !

-Tu l'auras cherché !

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Je n'étais pas tout seul aux dernières nouvelles.

-Il s'est excusé.

-Quoi ? Pour de vrai ?

-Bien sur que non !

Je soupirais de soulagement. Si Draco s'était excusé…

-Bon raconte.

Je fis alors un énorme résumé des épisodes précédents. Je ne lui cache rien. Elle me regarde mais ne s'étonne pas.

-Alors, Verdict ?

-Il va te quitter.

-P'tain, me dis pas ça !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Harry ? T'as gaffé, tu payes. Je t'aurais quitté et il y a longtemps si j'étais lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu piétine ses sentiments, Harry. Tu pars en mission tout le temps, tu lui laisses cinq gosses et deux boulots à gérer. Il a besoin de toi. Il s'oublie complètement avec toi.

-Mais tu as enfoncé le clou avec tes psys. Johnson est le pire des trois que nous avons rencontré ! Il veut nous faire parler du passé alors que justement on ne parle pas du passé. C'est le sujet tabou de notre couple. Et il m'a dit que ça ne le gênait pas de s'occuper des enfants.

-Oui mais pas tout le temps. Tu te rends compte des sacrifices qu'il fait pour toi !

« Sacrifice », à l'entente de ce mot, mon sang se mit à bouillir. Je ne me sacrifie donc pas pour que ma famille ne soit pas attaquée par tous ceux qui en veulent à ma peau ? J'ai beau être un héros pour certain ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis un meurtrier. Ses missions, je ne l'ai ais fait pas pour le fun ! C'est pour leurs protections.

-Suis cette thérapie, Harry.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne retournerais pas là-bas !

-Je suis sérieuse. Va au bout. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te cache ? Alors va jusqu'au bout. Mais avant, il faut que tu lui parles. Aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas ou il est. Il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé. J'ais dus m'occuper des enfants. Il n'a même pas fait le petit déjeuner.

-Bien fait. Je ne peux rien pour t'aider. J'aime beaucoup Draco et je t'aime aussi Harry mais franchement là, tu me déçois. T'as même pas vu tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour me mettre dans sa poche.

-Comment te mettre dans sa poche ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais heureuse pour toi qu'importe qui tu épousais ben je t'ai menti. Je suis allé voir Draco et on a discuté.

-Ah ça… Je suis au courant. Il t'a fait voir son côté sensible et ça t'a touché c'est ça.

-Oui…Ca et la merveilleuse robe qu'il m'a offerte. Je rentre toujours dedans !

_C'est cool, oui, très cool même mais c'est surtout ma carte bleue qui en a souffert_. Je la regarde.

-T'a gagné. Je vais l'appeler et on va « parler » avant d'aller chez Johnson.

-Oh Harry ! Je suis fière de toi ! Allez, vas-y !

Evidemment, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait être ! Et commençait par retourner chez moi. Arrivé, Draco était là, dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça en pleine journée, boire ! Enfin, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Draco, il faut qu'on parle.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Tu penses avoir trouvé ce que je te cache ?

Sa voix et son attitude sont agressives. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, il regarde devant lui, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'exister là.

-Non mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompé avec un autre.

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu m'aimes.

La mâchoire de Draco s'affaissa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il se tourna vers moi. _Enfin !_

-Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais je sais que tu m'aimes. Sinon, tu serais parti il y a longtemps.

-C'est… n'importe quoi. Il bafouille.

-Tu m'aimes Draco. Sinon tu n'aurais pas porté mes enfants. Tu n'aurais pas défiguré ton magnifique corps si tu ne m'aimais pas !

-Je…

-N'essaye pas de nier. Tu sais pendant notre discussion d'hier j'ai eu l'impression de passer pour un salaud. Et tu sais à quel point, je déteste passer pour un salaud ! Alors j'ai décidé de me venger, Draco. Je vais découvrir ce que tu me cache depuis des années. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je ne suis pas là que je ne remarque plus tes mensonges, Draco. Je sais quand tu mens, j'ai toujours su. Seulement, je pense que notre famille souffre de tes mensonges.

-Ce ne sont pas de mensonges, Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Harry. Je te l'ai promis dans nos vœux de mariage. Ne rien dire et mentir sont deux choses totalement différentes, Harry.

-On retourne chez Johnson ce soir.

-Je sais. Tes affaires sont sur le lit. Dépêche-toi, je dois aller faire les courses et tu m'accompagnes.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Juste deux mots : Hermione et SMS. Fais le lien.

-Ah celle-là ! Elle va me le payer ! Je reviens.

Je monte jusqu'à ce que Draco ne me voie plus. Je me lance alors un sort temporaire d'invisibilité. Je chronomètre avec ma montre, deux minutes. Je redescends. Il est toujours sur le canapé mais quelque chose m'inquiète. Il tremble, il semble fiévreux. Puis d'un bond, il court vers son bureau. Je le suis discrètement. Je le vois agenouiller par terre fouillant des tiroirs. Il semble désespéré. Soudain, il s'arrête, un carnet noir entre les mains. Il est assez épais. Draco le serre contre sa poitrine et respire un grand coup. Je le vois se relever. Je cours me réfugié derrière un mur. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je l'espionne ! Il va vers la cheminée. Je le vois prendre des bouts de bois et les enflammer. Il attend quelques minutes jetant de temps en temps un regard vers les escaliers. Puis il jette le carnet dans les flammes. La seule chose dont je se souvient avant que le sort ne cesse fut qu'il a prononcé cette phrase :

-Adieu chère vérité.

Ca et le sourire malsain qui bordait ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Fini ! A la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
